


The world against us

by yellow_cosmos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Magic, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They are magicical, animals!tubbo, dont ask me why i thought of this at 3am, fire!sapnap, fire!tommy, forgot to add that lol, gems!skeppy, i just thought i would say that, i really like writing them as friends, i still put violence in the tags just in case, ice!george, idk how i feel about shipping tho, idk how this site works, if u see somthing weird with the notes ummm sorry i still dont really know how this works, lightning!dream, no smp storyline, plant!techno, ranboo might be added, shadow!bad, so maybe not, there might be a romantic relationship, they are a family, this DOES NOT relate to the dream smp in anyway, unknown power!niki, water!wilbur, whatever, why am i so exicted to write this, wind!karl, wings!philza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_cosmos/pseuds/yellow_cosmos
Summary: Dream has always thought he was lucky. He and all of his best friends are part of the group of the population that was blessed with power over one of the elements, wind, fire, water, ice, plants, lightning, gems, metals, animal attributes, talking to/controlling animals, shadow and light. But when magic users begin getting attacked and killed for magic he realizes the true weight of the power he holds.Dream and his friends, George, Sapnap and Karl leaving the city as it becomes too dangerous and set out looking for a new home, somewhere they can be safe. Along the way they meet others traveling for the same reasons they are a safe place, a home, and against they're better judgement they continue traveling with these new people slowing becoming friends. As the world descends into chaos Dream realizes that the true meaning of home is where the people you loves are and the real test is how far you would go to protect them.
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This is my second time writing a fic and the first time in this fandom so if I'm doing anything wrong please let me know <3 Anyway this idea popped into my head at like 3am and I just thought I would would write about it. Enjoy <3

Throughout history there had always been magic users. There had always been about 30% of the population that had magic. But what had changed? There had always been magic so why try to exterminate it now? These were questions that spiraled through the minds of magic users as an organized group of people had begun killing magic users and the world governments were doing nothing about it. For them this could be the end, no more magic and millions of people dead. But the youngest were hit the hardest, trying desperately to understand why this was happening yet still trying to see the best in people.

As they ran and hid the magic community wonder still, why now? Was it because the powerstones, gems that could be put in weapons that allowed a magic user to project their element into the weapon, had finally worked or was it that the humans had tired of being overshadowed by magic, their technology seem mediocre in comparison? Whatever the reason, humans were dangerous when their mind was set on something, and despite have magic a sword or a gun could do the same amount of damage to a magic user as a regular human. So they ran and hid, finding new ways to survive despite being hunted and chased. They swore they would not die and come back, the magic community would not back down this easily.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bad slunk around a corner in the dead of night. He looked both ways and ran into an alleyway making sure not to be seen. Right now the only thing that mattered was finding Skeppy. As Bad snuck towards his friends apartment he felt a wave of rage grow inside of him and with it his shadow moved. He tried to submerge the wave and harness his shadow but for once in his life his was having trouble stopping the shadow from covering his body. _How dare they! How dare they kill us!,_ the shadow seemed to whisper in his ear, goading him to let it take control. Bad's body shuddered and his breaths came faster and faster as the shadow grew bolder and bolder. As his body slipped to the ground, back against the wall his mind was battling to not give in to the anger and violence. The shadow seemed to wrap around his neck suffocating him. As it whispered in his ear and tightened the noose around his neck his mind flashed back to the past, a scream and someone crying. With a start Bad forced himself to get up. 

_You muffinhead get control of it_ he told himself. He stood up forcing the shadow back, back to it's place. _I am not here for violence or death, I never am, I will never give in!_ Finally he stood tall, the shadow pushed back and the anger subsided. Taking a deep breath he looked around making sure there was no one there and darted out into the street. Running as fast as he could Bad sprinted towards Skeppy's apartment, to much time having been spent trying to control his shadow. Just as he rounded onto the street that the apartment was on there was a bloodcurdling scream. Bad stopped as it echoed around him, his heart beating way too fast and his thoughts turned to Skeppy. He dashed to the apartment and his heart dropped when he saw the doors were smashed in and the glass was lying in pieces on the ground.

As he climbed the stairs as fast as he could he heard shouting from one of the upper rooms. As he reached the floor Skeppy's room was on he saw what he feared. There were four men in the hallway trying to break into Skeppy's room they were trying kick down the door but something on the other side was bracing it. Bad sighed with relief when he saw that there was a fifth man on the ground with a long cut running down the side of his face because the scream must have come from him. The men stopped banging at the door when they realized Bad was standing there.

"Who are you" one of the men said turning to give him a hostile glare, "Can't you see we're in the middle of something?" The other men behind behind the one who had spoken moved to block the door.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I live down the hall and I was wondering if I could get by" Bad said, his voice shaking a bit as he hoped they would believe his lie. The men glanced at each other before nodding to let him though. Bad steped forward and begin walking towards them and just as he was in line with the door he struck. His shadow moved, almost by itself, and knocked the first man to the ground. The men's eyes widened as the leader crashed to the ground and Bad's shadow struck him over the head. The taller of the three men left pulled out a knife and charged at Bad, screaming about filthy magic. As the man neared Bad took a deep breath and became one with the shadow, almost like he was the shadow and his eyes and mouth were the only things that you could still see on him (other then his clothes) as they were white. 

"It's a shadow mage!" the man screamed terror crossing his face, no doubt remembering the stories. He took one look back at the other men and the three of them ran, leaving the two fallen men behind.

Bad ran to the door and frantically called out Skeppy's name. There was a crunch and then a long scrap and the door opened. There stood Skeppy, his hair messed up and there was giant gems all around the door. 

"Bad!" Skeppy yelled and pulled him into a hug "I can't believe you would do that for me, I know how much you hate violence" Bad smiled weakly at him.

"Your my best friend you muffinhead I would do anything for you" Bad said happy that despite the terror he had found Skeppy. 

After a few minutes Skeppy said urgently to Bad "We need to get out of here, more will come once the word spreads of a shadow mage" Bad nodded and together they disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter.. Yay! Im going to try and update as frequently as possible but I cant make any promises. Anyway hope you like this chapter!

It was around midnight when Dream stretched and got out of bed to grab some water. As he wiped the sleep from his eyes and filled the glass with water he noticed that it was noisy outside, more so then normally. Frowning, he pulled back the blinds to see what the fuss was about and he almost didn't register what he saw. Just out the window there were people, people with guns, breaking down doors and shooting people. His heart raced as Dream ran to find his phone, all thoughts of water and sleep forgotten. _I thought this was just a small thing, just some people._ As his heartbeat went faster and faster he felt a tingling down his veins and a crackling at his fingertips. _Who would be awake_ he thought, needing to warn his friends, _Sapnap, his sleep schedule is fucked._ He could here the attackers getting closer and closer as he pushed the call button, holding the phone up too his ear. He heard the sound of Sapnap picking up the phone and immediately began talking.

"Sapnap", he started, an intense note of urgency in his voice, "You need to get out of you house and find Karl something is really wrong, I'll find George"

For once Sapnap didn't have a snarky response, "Dream what the hell happened you never sound like this" Dream could here Sapnap shifting around. He walked to the window before starting his next sentence.

"They're hear Sapnap, the ones that were on the news the other day" Dream said, speaking softly not wanting to draw attention to his apartment in case someone was in the building.

He heard Sapnap's quick inhale as he processed this information "Can't we just fight them? It's not like we're defenseless" Dream sighed at Sapnap's obvious response.

"I wish," Dream answered, "But it's not worth the risk, what if you got shot or something" Sapnap grumbled his agreement and Dream heard him get up.

"I'll get Karl and you get George" Sapnap affirmed, "And then we could meet somewhere" Dream added, getting up to pack.

Sapnap then stated the meeting place and hung up, now fully awake and serious.

Dream put his phone down and looked around his apartment. It had been his home for a while now, after he dropped out of university to become a solider and he was sad to leave it. He went to his bedroom to finish packing somethings that he might need when his eyes landed on his army gear. It was neatly stacked in the corner of his room with his mask on top. Dream walked over to it and picked up the mask. It was white and covered his whole face with a smiley face drawn on in black. If he brought this he would be easily recognized but it was something he was used to. He packed his bag and slung it over his back and went to the fire escape.

He cracked open the window and climbed onto the fire escape balancing carefully on the rusty metal. Dream took one look back at his home, the warm, cozy feeling that emanated from it and shut the window, promising to come back

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sapnap had been so close. So so close to burning them all. As he darted through the back streets Sapnap heard gunshots and screams, and his blood boiled. The only thing stopping him from going completely ballistic was Dream's voice in his head, _it's not worth the risk, it's not worth it._ He pushed the fire wanting to burst out down, trying to focus on getting to Karl's house. Karl lived in a nice area of the city due to his job with a big comedienne. Sapnap lived closer to Karl then he did to Dream and George so that's probably why Dream had suggested that Sapnap go get Karl. Sapnap was almost there when he saw a group of people with guns cross towards the street where Karl lived. Fear sparked in Sapnap and he ran faster, taking a different route then the people. He reached Karl's house soon after and knocked on the door.

After a couple more knocks Karl answered the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here at 1 am" Karl snapped but still letting Sapnap in, " And does it have anything to do with what I can hear outside?" Sapnap explained what was happened and him and Dream's plan to escape the city, which would be hard judging what they saw on the news in other cities. After Sapnap was finished Karl needed a second to wrap his sleepy mind around what was going on. From where he was Sapnap could feel the small gusts of air that came from Karl, his magic reacting to his emotions. Soon Karl got up to go get changed and pack a small bag leaving Sapnap in his living room. 

As Sapnap looked around he could tell the house really looked like it was well taken care of. There was no dust and all the furniture was in good condition, showing that Karl liked to keep his house looking nice. But as Sapnap was looking around he didn't hear the footsteps coming up to the front door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter.... even tho dream is the protag the pov is going to change a lot between different people. If im doing something that the CCs are not comfortable with please let me know  
> Have a great day <3


	3. Flight to the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All ready?" Phil asked softly looking all of them in the eyes, like a silent promise.
> 
> Say hi to the sbi!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im still new to this website and sometimes the notes get fucked up so if you see soothing like that sorry.  
> ANYWAYS!! SBI!! i think they are really funny and i had fun writing this so enjoy <3

Tommy impatiently paced around his room, waiting to be told he and Tubbo could come downstairs. He tensed up when he heard screams echoing down the street and he itched to go to the window and look outside. Tubbo watched him pace from where he was sitting on his bed, trying to block out the thoughts of the violence that was happening in the streets around them.

"Do you mind?" Tubbo snapped, "Phil, Wilbur and Techno are down there deciding if we should run and your pacing is making me more anxious" Tommy looked at him sheepishly before sitting down cross-legged on the floor. Tubbo looked a bit guilty for snapping at Tommy, his eyes downcast.

"Sorry for snapping," he apologized, "I was just really worried" His voice took on a desperate note as he turned to look at Tommy. "What if we die hear?" Tommy's heart thumped as Tubbo's words settled in his heart. What if they really did die here?

"It'll be fine Tubbo," Tommy said, sounding more confident then he felt, "We have Phil and Techno and Wil to protect us, they won't let us down." Tubbo's eyes flashed with relief, having been reassured. He and Tommy waited, fiddling with small objects and their hands and finally they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Boys?" Phil's voice could be heard from the hallway. He opened the door and came into their room, his ebony black wings taking up most of the doorway. "Pack a bag, we think it would be best to leave, as we are known to be a family of mages" Phil smiled, although his eyes were troubled. Tommy and Tubbo jumped up to pack bags with their most important possessions. Just as Phil was leaving the room Tubbo blurted out;

"Can I bring my bees?" he asked, standing by the nest of honey bees he kept. Being an animage Tubbo could communicate with animals and even control them and he had raised his bees ever since he and Tommy had been adopted by Phil. Tubbo's eyes looked pleadingly at Phil, who finally relented.

"If you trust them to follow you, I guess so" At the look Tubbo gave him Phil couldn't help but smile. Techno appeared in the doorway behind Phil with a bag packed and hanging over his shoulder.

"Are you guys almost ready to get out of hear?" he asked, his usually monotone voice touched with worry. _It must be bad if Techno is worried._ Tommy thought as a bolt of fear sparked in his chest, making his fingertips burn.

"I'm almost ready dipshit." Tommy quipped, making Techno roll his eyes before leaving the room. As Tommy stuffed the last of what he was bringing into his bag he heard Tubbo release the bees from their hive and Tubbo speaking softly to them. He shivered as he thought of his own power, of fire and heat, rushing from his fingers. He quickly banished those thoughts as he turned towards Tubbo swinging his bag over his shoulder. Tubbo smiled at him, with bees hovering around him and they turned to leaving the room they shared, taking one last look in case they never came back.

Tommy bounded down the stairs, a heartbeat ahead of Tubbo and ran to the front door, where Wilbur was waiting. Wilbur looked mostly calm despite the situation as Tommy and Tubbo put on their shoes. Wilbur's bag could be seen next to the door, clearly stuffed full of things. The silence was punctured by a distant gunshot, echoing around. Tubbo flinched, his bees reacting to his emotions and buzzing in a protective circle around him. They heard Phil and Techno coming down the stairs behind them, having grabbed the last couple of things they might need. Soon everyone was ready, standing by the door.

"All ready?" Phil asked softly looking all of them in the eyes, like a silent promise. They nodded and Phil smiled at them. Easing the door open, Techno stepped out first, looking around for anyone. When it was clear no one was there the rest of them stepped out. 

"So now what?" Tommy said dryly, glancing around. Tubbo snorted as Phil looked at Tommy sternly.

"This isn't a joke Tommy," Phil scolded "We need to leave" Tommy huffed and turned towards the center of the city where most of the violence could be heard. Tubbo looked around, and shuddered as a scream ripped through the air.

"But where will we go" he said, his voice small. They all turned back to look at him, his bees buzzing around him and landing in his hair. Phil quickly enveloped Tubbo in a warm hug.

" We will find somewhere, somewhere safe and as long as I'm here nothing bad will ever happen" Tubbo gave Phil a watery smile when he let go. Phil smiled back and turned, pointing towards the edge of the city near a forest.

"That's where we should head" he suggested, Wilbur nodded and added 

"It's the best way to go if we are trying to get out of the city fast"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking for about an hour when they finally saw the forest in front of them. Suddenly Techno stopped.

"Everyone stop moving" he hissed and they froze.

Wilbur looked at him turning his head slightly "Why what is it?" he whispered,

"Look over there" Techno pointed, "There are two men guarding the edge. And they have guns" Looking where Techno was pointing, Tommy could see them. They were wearing what looked like army vests and Techno was right, they had guns. _Fuck fuck fuck what the fuck are we gonna do_ Tommy's heart was pounding as he looked back at Techno. He was looking at the men, thinking it seemed before looking at the rest of them.

"We need to go far around them" he said "It's not worth the risk to try and run right past them" Phil nodded, trusting Techno's intuition as a soldier. Techno gestured at them to follow him as he started walking carefully to the far side of the men. Tubbo was the first to follow Techno, scurrying to catch up with him and the rest followed more slowly, always checking over their shoulders.

They walked in the other direction for a couple minutes before turning back towards the forest.

"We should be far enough away now" Techno said and they began heading towards the forest. Tommy felt his heartbeat slow down and relief flood his body as every step brought them closer to escape. He heard a shout behind him and turned, his heart dropping and ice slithered though his veins. Standing a little ways away were four men each holding guns. Next to him he heard Tubbo let out a noise, sounding scared. Phil raised his hands and stepped out in front of all of them.

"We mean no harm" he said carefully folding his wings very tightly behind his back. The men ignored him and raised their guns, pointing them at Phil. Tommy tried to stay calm, _This is fine its all fine, nothing bad will happen_ he told himself. He felt as though there was a fire raging inside of him, wanting to be set free, to protect his family. But Techno beat him to it.

Techno jumped in front of Phil and raised his hands. Where the men were standing thick and powerful vines grew out of the ground, wrapping around the men and their guns and pinning them in place. They screamed as the vines tightened and covered their mouths, smothering their screams.

"Run" Techno snapped at them, his face strained. Wilbur took no time in grabbing Tubbo by the arm and rushing him towards the waiting forest.

"Your coming right Techno?" Tommy said his voice urgent.

"Of course I am" Techno said giving Tommy a rare smile, "But you need to go with Phil and catch up to Tubbo and Wilbur"

"I'm not leaving without you!" Tommy cried as Phil carefully pulled him back.

"You won't be I just need to keep them hear until you guys have enough time to get away" Techno grunted "Now go!"

Tommy nodded and ran towards the forest, trying not to look back. Phil took off and circled around Techno waiting for Tommy to reach the woods. When he did Phil shouted at Techno to go and he did. Techno ran to the forest a Phil flew above. The vines had already began weakening when Techno did not focus on them anymore, allowing the men to have room to move. One of them pulled out a knife and began cutting through the vine just as Techno and Phil reached the forest. They ran deeper in and found Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur waiting for them by a large tree. Tubbo and Tommy were sitting down next to each other and audible sighs of relief could be heard from them as Phil and Techno came into view. Phil gestured for them to keep moving as Techno said the men would follow them into the forest once they were free from the vines.

As they got up and started walking again, the force of what had happened struck Tommy full in the face. His life had been turned upside down in a matter of mere hours and someone had tried to hurt his family. As he thought about what had happened he wondered how far these people would go to really see them dead. His blood ran cold at the thought but as he looked around him, at least he had his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo not me trying to be dramatic. were gonna ignore my attempt at that. Im planning on trying to upload longer chapters and this is the longest one yet so i hope you liked it <3 im planning to do the next chapter very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! I hope you liked it and I plan to write more very soon so stay turned for that   
> hope you have an amazing day <3


End file.
